


[Podfic] Trapped

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Fruit, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: In which the origin of one of Crowley's oldest habits is finally revealed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Written for the prompt: 'Clothes and clothing mishaps' (silliness, snake Crowley, flirting, fruit)
> 
> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-30-Trapped-eie0k9)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-7-20/48e209ef-0c9e-4f41-e1ac-d1a3b24d59a7.mp3)


End file.
